Catch and Keep
by MiLa63
Summary: Rachel Berry's whole world has turned upside-down. Emotionally downtrodden and lost, she finds Noah Puckerman, best friend to her fiance and mortal enemy. Will his carefree attitude and hot bod help her through this tough time? Or will she find an anchor to last the rest of her life? Some smut, some laughs, some tears, and very loosely based on the movie Catch and Release.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor any of its (many) affiliate-thingies. Also, do not own the movie Catch and Release._

 _AN: On the movie which inspired this fic. I get why a lot of people don't really like it. However, I thought it was steamy, heartwarming, and a little broken, just like all of us. Something about the characters in the movie reminded me of Glee, so I thought, why the heck not! Not exactly like the movie, but various plot points from it. Not Finn-hater, so I hope it doesn't come across that way! Also, small warning - smut!_

 _Enjoy! R &R. No beta. Take pity._

* * *

Rachel was doing her dishes. She glanced down at her left hand. Gold band, Princess cut diamond. Engagement ring. His mother's.

A sob welled up from her throat. Taking deep breaths, she told herself her mantra. _You can cry later. You can always cry later. You are strong than this. You are stronger because of this. Love is everywhere. You can find it._ After three repeats, she was able to refocus on her dishes.

She got an eviction notice yesterday. She lost her lucky socks today. Oh, and four months ago, her fiance died.

It's been a bad year for Rachel.

She already had half of her things in storage since she and Finn were planning on living together in a few months. Later today, she would be transferring most of her things into the same storage unit.

Finn's best friend and step-brother, Kurt had offered her a place to live. Rachel nearly choked again at the thought. _His_ place. In their three bedroom house. Kurt lived with Finn, and one other guy, Sam. Well, _used to_ live with Finn. Kurt was a fashion designer, working for the magazine Finn created and owned. Sam was a part-time model, who had once worked for the magazine and Kurt.

At first, Rachel had been completely against the idea of living with them. She couldn't possibly. Everyday would be a reminder of what she had lost.

Then, she got the eviction notice. With no time, and no hope, Rachel had little choice.

She wiped her wet eyes as she continued her cleaning of her apartment. Looking around at the mostly empty place, she sighed and started wondering what this next step will bring. Whenever the four of them had gotten together, Sam was always very sweet. At first, Kurt hit on Sam immediately, thinking he was gay. Only after actually seeing Sam in the act with a girl did Kurt finally give up hope. It was an awkward week after that happened, Finn said.

Finn was the balance between the boys. And Rachel always admired that about him.

Rachel cleared her throat as she hopped out of her bright red mini coop. Carrying her two rolling suitcases, she walked up to the slightly wild-looking house. The front lawn was definitely overgrown, and the large bushes gave the front porch a slight jungle feel. Shaking her head, _now is not the time to criticize_ , Rachel admonished her thoughts. Knocking, she brightened at the first person she saw. Kurt's perfectly coiffed dark brown hair sat upon a face full of excitement and glee.

"Oh! Rachel, come in! Come in! Its so good to see you!" he said, opening the door fully and beckoning with his hand. After a body-binding hug, Rachel stepped through the threshold to her new life, post-Finn.

A month passed in peace. Rachel fit in somewhat awkwardly among the boys, not just Kurt and Sam, but Kurt's boyfriend Blaine too. Sam was overtly kind. He would hold Rachel's hand as she got out the car, and he would ask if she needed anything whenever he got up. He even remembered that she was a vegan, for her voice and health.

Rachel felt very grateful to Sam, but every time he treated her like a delicate flower, something twinged in her chest. She would smile at the warm fuzzies at having a gentle, funny soul looking after her. His conscientiousness was like a balm to her forgetfulness of why she was even there.

Finn was never conscientious. He would forget her lack of dairy at meals and he wouldn't always hold the door for her. But, sometimes Rachel liked that. His was an adorable quirk.

Kurt and Blaine helped Rachel through many, many girl's nights. They ate (vegan for Rachel) chocolate turtle ice cream and watched Barbra Streisand movies. Some nights were musical nights, and the group couldn't restrain themselves from joining in with each song. Sometimes, Sam would even join in too.

At night, she was torn between dreams of memories and fantasy. Dreams where the car accident had been a joke, trying to psych out Kurt, Sam, or her. Every morning was like he had died all over again.

Kurt tried very hard to act like there wasn't some gaping hole in his chest. Blaine had already lost his mother at a young age, so he knew the best way to grieve was to talk about it. Acknowledge the loss for what it was.

Sam just tried to keep the peace between the two. Sometimes, after dinner, Rachel would sneak a peek into the backyard. Sam would be chopping away at some wood for the fireplace. The utter fury on his face mixed painfully with the tears down his cheeks.

It was a typical night when Rachel's grieving took a turn. There was a loud banging on the door.

"Dude, let me in! I'm like so wasted. Come onnnnn!" the voice behind the banging said. With a disgruntled huff, Rachel tumbled out of Finn's first floor bedroom and opened the door.

The mohawked man facing her smiled gratefully before stumbling inside. "Rach!" He whisper-spoke with surprise. "Rachie, Finn's girl, what're you doin? Or howya doin, you, Jewish-American Princess?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. Finn's best friend, quite surprisingly, was almost the complete opposite of her fiance. In high school, Noah Puckerman had gone to juvie and ever since had been battling that end. Currently, Noah Puckerman owned a small-time recording studio. Finn was the goodness that guided Puck, as he liked to be called. In short, Rachel hated Noah.

Whenever around her, he was always a flirt, yet he went to extremes to always avoid her - canceling meet-ups last second and refusing to recognize her success. Therefore, Rachel felt no need to ingratiate herself with the ingrate. Leaving the front door open, Rachel ignored the drunk and crawled back into her/Finn's bed.

"Hey, baby, got any thing to eat? I'm starving!" He loudly stage-whispered, following her into Finn's room. Rachel rolled her eyes once more.

"I have no idea, Noah. Try the kitchen." She calmly responded, wrapping herself in the large baby blue comforter. It barely still smelled like Finn's woody scent.

Puck flopped partially on the same bed. Rachel wanted to violently correct the situation. Closing her eyes, she opted to ignore him.

"Yeah, wanna join me? I'm kinda drunk," he snickered, attempting to laugh sneakily and failing. Rachel rolled her eyes again, hoping her eye muscles wouldn't feel any negative effects from Noah's presence.

"No." She whispered in Noah's general direction.

Scooting himself on the bed more fully, Noah actually was able to whisper, "Come on, baby. I . . . I know I'm a jerk. Please? I just don't want to be alone. I forgot."

Rachel held her breath. She had never heard him so pitifully honest about a vulnerability.

She heard him sigh noisily. "I forgot about Finn. I need to forget."

Rachel slowly let out her breath. Turning slightly to him, she responded, "I know. But, Noah, I'm tired. Not hungry."

Noah nodded somberly. "Yeah," he sighed. "I'll go." Taking stumbling steps, he left Rachel's room. Her tears blurred the newly painted, soft pink walls, or her latest attempt to forget and maintain her own sanity.

The next morning, Rachel rubbed her bleary eyes, hoping in the back of her mind that Sam nor Kurt would notice their red-rims. Walking into the kitchen, her heart nearly stopped at the sight of a shirt-less Noah Puckerman.

"Noah!" She nearly screamed. "I thought you were leaving!"

Meeting her gaze with a glare, he said softly, "Hangover, Rach, no need to scream. I told you I would leave your room."

"Finn's room." Rachel correctly quietly.

She ignored the look of sympathy he directed at her as she looked in the fridge for breakfast.

"I'm thinking about staying here for a bit." Puck's voice filled the space between them.

"Where?" Rachel asked absently.

"Here," he said as if it was obvious.

Rachel looked around the kitchen and connected living room. "All the rooms are taken, Noah? Where do you think you will stay?"

"On the couch, Like last night," he replied easily with a slight shrug.

Sighing, Rachel grabbed a piece of fruit. "Whatever," she called out as she left.

The next day, Rachel was looking at her hand once more. In high school, she was given the nickname, "Man-hands" as a method to torment her. With Finn's lovely diamond on her hand, she didn't think any of her high school bullies would dare to try the dreaded name again.

Last night Rachel had a dream. She was a year older, visiting Finn's grave. Kissing her dramatic and fashionable black glove, she placed it on his name. "I miss you," she told the stone. Rachel remembered looking down and seeing her engagement ring still on her finger.

Sighing, she looked around the room. Finn's room. His football trophies were put away into storage, along with his clothes. However, on the wall-to-wall shelving, Finn's books mingled with the many of Rachel's. His posters were taken down; his football phone, removed. Turning once more to her straightened fingers, Rachel adopted a wistful smile that immediately turned into a downward frown.

Gently taking her ring off her finger, Rachel decided that her dream wouldn't come true. Oh, she would still visit his grave each year on the date of his death, but that would be her grieving. She wouldn't live her life in grief. She would look forward, move on. Part of her heart would always belong to Finn, her first love, her first everything.

However, she couldn't live in the past, no matter how much Rachel wanted to.

When the ex-fiancee stepped into the kitchen to see Sam, Blaine, and Kurt laughing and talking, Rachel smiled. As she reached up her left hand to grab a glass, the room became silent. Turning back to the group, Rachel's smile had not left her face. She said, softly, genuinely, "I'm going to be ok, guys."

At that moment, Noah stumbled into the scene. Looking at the silent and staring guys at the table and the smiling Rachel at the kitchen island, Puck looked around, confused. "What's happening?"

Rachel turned to the chaotic man. "Life, life is happening." With another brilliant smile, she turned, grabbed her breakfast, and left.

Rachel got a call from her agent. As an actress, both on the screen and off, she was consistently asked to appear at certain events to increase popularity. A week from now was once such event. It was actually the re-release of Finn's magazine, with the newest CEO in place. His name was Ryder and Rachel could not care less.

However, it was her job, so she agreed to go. It just so happened that all the boys, including Blaine and Noah, agreed to attend too. For Finn, they all subtlety agreed.

Two days before the event, Rachel was curled up with her regular-smelling comforter when she heard an obnoxious buzzing. Rachel still hadn't gotten around to cleaning the last book case of Finn's things, full of little momentous and such.

Sitting up, Rachel blearily rubbed her eyes, and crawled out of her warm bed. Grabbing the buzzing object, a black burner-type cell phone, she humphed in frustration. She walked out to the couch where Noah was undoubtedly sleeping.

"Stop your phone," she said, tossing the dark object on his lumpy shape. "You must've dropped it when you were drunk. It keeps going off all randomly." Only then did the buzzing stop as the call went to voice mail.

Just as Rachel started to turn back, Noah examined the object. Putting it on the coffee table next to him he said, "It's not mine."

Rachel froze. Not Noah's, not Rachel's. Rachel gasped, as she dove for the phone. Finn's.

Panicking with the cell in her hands, she flipped it open. It was old, didn't even have texting.

 _60 new messages_ , it read.

Rachel gasped again. Who was calling Finn this much?

She clicked on the messages, just as Noah jumped out of his makeshift bed and reached for the phone.

Rachel shook her head, "No, I want to hear this."

Noah looked to the ground sadly. "No, you don't, Rach. Trust me."

The hurt and poison of betrayal spread through her veins.

"You know?" Just as Rachel spoke, so did the person who had just called.

 _"Finn, I am not f-ing playing around. You said you wanted to help. So help! This isn't some f-ing joke, buddy. I don't care if you lost your job or what. Just tell me! You are a f-ing jerk and a-hole and I'm not going to take this s-h-i-t any more!_ "

The pure fury contained in the clearly woman's voice stopped Rachel's own.

"What does she mean 'help'?" Rachel asked the only person who knew anything. She could tell her voice was small and scared. She needed something to ground her. Her previously perfect life and memories were flying into space, leaving her wobbly-legged and bleary-eyed.

Rachel moved on to the next message as Noah met her worried gaze in shame.

"Rach-" he started just as the same woman's voice filled her ear.

 _"Finn, what is going on?! Really? You've abandoned me for months!? Really? That's the best payback you can think of? This is ridiculous! I know where you live, Finn! I could f-ing come over there and kick your a-s-s!"_

Rachel turned back to Noah's still and depressed countenance. "Noah? What's going on?"

The hesitancy in Rachel's voice must've softened Noah's. "Rach, Finn's been helping her out."

Tears boiled over in her rage. "With what? Why is she so angry? And who the hell spells out shit?!"

Noah's calm relaxed voice broke through Rachel's haze of emotions. "Someone with a kid."

The world stopped. It was the second time this year. The first, was when Rachel heard Finn had been in a car accident.

"What?" Rachel whispered.

Noah's sigh drowned out the sheet's ruffling as he sat down on the couch. He ran his hand down his mohawk as he thought how to start. "Finn had this high school girlfriend. They were always breaking up and getting back together. Quinn. Heh, even I dated her once." Looking back at the still standing, sobbing woman, Noah stood too.

He rubbed his hands gently along her arms. "It was before you, Rach. Before you two met in college. Like more than 6 years ago, honest. Finn had dated her once in freshman year, before he even met you. Soon after that, she got pregnant. Finn never asked, but he sent them money each month."

Rachel's mind couldn't keep up with her emotions. Finn possibly had a child? With a high school girlfriend?

"How.. long. How long have you known?" Rachel's watery eyes met his sorrowful hazel ones.

Noah's sigh blew his warm breath across her wet cheeks. "Since the beginning. I wanted Finn to try a paternity test, but he refused. I guess with everything that's happened I forgot about them. I'll call her. I'll take care of it, Rach." Noah gently removed the black phone from Rachel's trembling fingers.

Turning her slightly, Noah rubbed her back as he guided her back to bed. Once she slipped under the covers, he lightly kissed her temple, and with a whispered, "I'm so sorry, Rach," he left.

The day of the big event had arrived. As Rachel finished her make-up, she glanced at the time. Of course. Of course she was late. Big hoopla and it takes her too long to get ready.

Already ten minutes past 5, Rachel grabbed her bag, which matched her cocktail dress and rushed from the house.

As she stepped towards her car, a beautiful tanned brunette was meandering on the sidewalk.

"Do you live here?" she said.

Only after Rachel turned to look at her did she see a young boy holding onto the woman's professional dress.

"MMhmmm," Rachel mumbled, too in shock to form words.

The boy looked to be about two years old, and his chocolate colored, spiky hair and warm brown eyes caught Rachel's attention. Her memory was captured as well. He was the miniature of Finn. And it almost broke Rachel's heart all over again.

"What, are you like a hooker or something?" The woman's catty tone reminded Rachel of her numerous school tormentors. She swallowed as she redirected her gaze to the Latina.

"Can I help you with something?" She spoke quickly, remembering her tardiness and wishing this conversation was already over.

"I'm looking for Puck. He's supposed to meet me here for the kid. Is he inside?" She put her hands on her hip, displaying a fierceness and class that made Rachel feel small.

"No, he's not here."

With a huge sigh, the woman turned and left, talking to her what had to be Finns son along the way. "Well, that was a big ole' waste of time, wasn't it, _Mijo_?"

Rachel swallowed down her fury and rushed to the magazine's office where the party was.

Blood boiling in her veins, she ripped through the hectic crowds surrounding the front of the glamorous building. Pushing through well-dressed attendee's, she saw Sam. "Where's Puck?" she screamed over the chaotic mumbling.

Sam pointed to the side set of bathrooms. Stomping over, Rachel let the fury of Puck's lie build. Finn cheated. No, Puck lied. Yes, it was all Puck's fault for letting this happen. He could convince Finn to do anything illegal or immoral.

Seeing the single strip of dark hair coming out of the men's bathroom door, Rachel marched her heels across the linoleum floor.

She pushed her flat hand against his chest as they walked into the women's bathroom.

Still seething, Rachel started, "A woman was there, Puck. Looking for you." Angry tears spilled over her cheeks involuntarily. "I saw him, Noah." Shaking her head, she resumed her fury. "You lied to me! You lied to me. He couldn't have been more than three, Puck, you dirty liar." Rachel took her clutch purse and started smacking the man's shoulder with it.

"Rach, Rach, stop!" Noah grabbed her beaded purse, encompassing her smaller hands in his. "Stop," he spoke straight into her angry, weeping face. Meeting her eyes with an intense sympathy, he spoke once more, "Rach, I'm so sorry." He set her purse on the recently vacated counter-top. Noah rubbed his hands up and down her bare arms, chanting, "It'll be ok, don't worry. I'm so sorry."

He kissed her cheek gently as she quieted to a small whimper and sniffle.

With his body pressed against hers, he kissed her jawline.

With her breath steadying out, he kissed the space between her cheek and chin.

With a hitch of her breath, he dared to meet her lips.

.

.

.

 _I'm going to hell,_ he thought to himself.

.

.

.

Rachel drew back in shock. "What are you doing?!"

Puck smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Rach, just tryin' to calm you down. It worked, didn't it?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Well, anyway, Noah. Back to the purpose for my initial rare violent outburst. How could you lie to me about this?"

Puck met her sorrowful pupils. "It didn't really matter. She was just somethin' in his past. His first love. But, you were supposed to be his last. You were his future, Rach."

Tears threatened to cascade down her face once more as she sorrowfully asked him, "Then why did he cheat?"

Puck sighed. "I don't know, baby, I really couldn't possibly imagine why anyone would cheat on you." He wrapped his strong arms around her trembling form.

They stayed like that for another few minutes until Rachel felt more like herself.

Wiping her wet checks, she sniffed and stood back from the meaty man. "Thank you, Noah."

Rachel couldn't stay at the party after that. She returned to her new home with waterlogged eyes and a confused heart.

She loved Finn. With all her heart.

Yet, why did it feel _so good_ to kiss Noah? With him holding her as he did, she felt as if her body was on fire but completely calm.

Their history never allowed them to become close, get to know each other, but now, Rachel felt even more motivation to distance herself. Lying in bed, she berated herself over her lecherous thoughts of the best friend of her fiance.

All worries over Noah flew out the window as she opened the door two days later.

A blonde bombshell stood there with an annoyed tilt to her lips. "Finally," she scoffed, "Are you the maid? Not doing a very good job. I've been standing here for," she glanced at her sparkling diamond studded watch, "three minutes."

Rachel nearly gasped at the audacity. "What?" was the only thing she could reply in her shocked state.

"Well, are you going to let me in or not?" At another diminutive glance at Rachel's comfy sweater attire, the woman rolled her eyes and then spoke loudly and slowly, "Do you speak English? No Hablas Engles?"

Rachel wanted to hit her. Literally hit her. Clearing her throat to gain some composure, she coherently responded, "Of course I speak English. I believe I speak it quite well, in fact, compared to some people. I am not the maid, but rather I am a resident here. And while I do not advocate for violence, I will pinch you if you choose to speak to me so stupidly again. Now, who, may I ask are you?"

The woman straightened her shoulders as she tilted her head up in pride. "I'm looking for Puckerman. I'm Finn's old girlfriend."

Rachel's jaw almost dropped to the floor. Wearily, she asked, "Are you Quinn Fabray?"

The blonde nodded, face only hinting at confusion. "Do you know me?"

Rachel shook her head, finally, allowing the well-dressed woman to enter the house. "No, but I know of you. I'm.. well, I used to be Finn's fiancee."

Quinn stared a burning hole through her. "Fiancee. Finn. Finn ... Hudson's fiancee." She brokenly clarified.

Rachel nodded affirmatively. "Yes, that's what I said."

The room stilled at the sudden silence. Rachel couldn't prevent the uncomfortable twitching in her fingers at Quinn's green-eyed gaze had not left her.

Just as Rachel decided to offer the guest a beverage, Noah Puckerman entered the house.

"Hey, Rach, I-" he cut off his speech as soon as the blonde entered his view. "Quinn," he gulped audibly.

"Puck, look who I found. Finn Hudson's _Fiancee_." She jabbed her finger towards Rachel's direction. "Fiancee, Puck. His fiancee."

As quick as a changing wind, Quinn Fabray's ire turned to the newest entrant. "Why didn't you tell me he was GETTING MARRIED?!"

Rachel felt like a tiny rabbit stuck between a fierce, fire-breathing dragon and a snake in battle. Either was ready to eat her.

"Q, please, settle down. It was Finn's choice not to tell you, ok? I didn't do anything!" he argued.

The blonde mother rolled her eyes as she scoffed. "Of course that idiot would make you hide it."

Taken back, Rachel rushed to defend the love of her life. "Excuse me? Finn was the paragon of honesty. If anything, it would be him," she pointed with fury rolling off her towards the mohawked man, "creating this elaborate scheme to hide this from both of us!"

It apparently was too much for the recording studio owner, as he yelled his response to her, "What is your problem with me?! I mean, I know I made a bad first impression, but babe that was years ago!"

Rachel nearly dropped her jaw in indignation. "Honestly, Puckerman, I had better hopes for your deduction skills and basic intelligence. Yes, being hit on while waiting to meet my boyfriend's best friend _by_ my boyfriend's best friend was uncomfortable for you indeed! However, it was never just that which earned my disgust towards you!" Rachel felt her internal emotions swelling as she unintentionally dove a bit into the past.

"Well, then what did I do? I mean, nobody's as good as 'St. Finn' but seriously? I like didn't do anything!"

The man's air quotes only increased Rachel's frustration. "You couldn't let it go. You couldn't let Finn go! You were dragging him down! Making him get drunk at college football games," Rachel started ticking off each of his offenses on each finger, "Having him hide away all weekend to play a stupid video game! Even that one time when you both got to spend the night in jail for crashing the jeep into that donut sign!"

Quinn laughed uproariously as she wiped her eyes. "Wow, it seems we were both grossly misinformed. What is your name, again?"

The blonde's calm and controlled voice was like a vice on their argument. After panting to get her breathing under control, Rachel smoothed her sagging grey pants and replied, "Rachel Berry, at your service."

Quinn nodded slightly, "Yes, I think I've seen you on that one singing show. Broadway prodigy. Very impressive. Listen. None of those heinous crimes you accused Puck of were his fault. Finn told me at least two of those things were his idea, I'll let you guess which, and one was a different friend's fault. If anything, Finn was the one holding Puck back. Have you heard this guy sing?" The small, sweet, but slightly pitiful smile that graced her face suddenly made Rachel feel ten times small.

Rachel turned to face the boy she apparently had subtly and not so subtly accused of ruining her fiancé. "Really?"

Puck solemnly nodded as Quinn was quick to add, "Yes, and he even babysat when Finn couldn't. My friend Santana was over here a few days ago to ask if Puck could change his hours. Those two have been my lifeline these past few years. So, don't go accusing him of being a bad person when in reality, he was only being a great friend." Quinn stood in her designer dress, hands on her hips.

Rachel glanced between a woman she once thought of as her arch nemesis and a boy routinely viewed as a degenerate.

Puck sighed, as he ran his hair down his strip of hair. "Hey," his voice was soft and understanding. "How about we just take a break, huh? Q, you wanted to talk to me?"

Then, out of nowhere, she heard a high male voice quickly echo throughout the room. "I have a better idea! Let's have a dinner! You bring the kid, and Blaine and I will cook the food!" The stiff hair of Kurt's made an appearance as he came around the corner. The wide smile on his adorable face was almost impossible to resist. Rachel laughed and nodded. Quinn rolled her eyes but verbally agreed. Puck just shrugged his shoulders, glancing at Rachel. It seemed there was nothing they could do in the face of Kurt and his ever-present will to throw an extravagant party.

A week later, Rachel found herself in surprisingly high spirits. Their longest table was set with lovely, kid friendly, foods that only added to the warm and joyful atmosphere. Rachel glanced between warm and sweet Sam, who made everyone feel at ease with his silly impressions, to a laughing Quinn, who seemed to let her strong protective walls of grace and beauty down to relax with the rest of the group. Quinn had not only brought along the little man of the hour, Hudson Fabray, but also his sometimes babysitter, Santana Lopez. This new woman had a large smile, but it was rare in its full intensity. Rachel had a difficult time reading the newest addition to their group, mostly because of the intentionally intimidating demeanor and sharp words of the model/singer.

However, at that moment they all were smiling and laughing at Kurt and Blaine in the middle of telling one of their classic adventures at the local mall.

There was one person Rachel had not yet spied on, and she knew why she was reluctant to do so. He was sitting on her left and the young actress had a strong suspicion he was looking at her. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she checked out the resident "bad-ass" as Finn always called him. She was both elated and anxious to see she was right. There was a lightness in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. He hadn't seemed so happy since before Finn's death. And all that happiness was focused on her.

Rachel quickly examined the other occupants to see if they noticed Noah's distraction.

"Stop it," she murmured to him.

"What?" He laughed easily, picking up a French fry and chewing on it.

Rachel could barely stand his childishness. Sighing, she responded, "Stop staring. Unless I have something on my face." She grabbed her glass of grape juice. Eyes widening, she leaned over to him, using the cup to cover the majority of her lips. "Do I have something on my face?" She asked frantically.

Noah laughed as he shook his head negatively. "Nope, just moonlight. Should probably try to get that off."

Rachel rolled her eyes as she refocused on the conversation. She bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stave off the light pink blush she just knew was staining her cheeks.

Rachel concluded by the end of the dinner party that Hudson was adorable. He was the perfect child and an almost perfect replica of Finn. Hudson's eyes had a bit more green in them, but the gentle way he made zooming noises as he played with his trucks, or the silly grin he wore when he smushed his mac and cheese all over his face were all Finn.

Rachel's heart ached that night. It also ached the next night. She realized as she lay in her (Finn's) large bed that Hudson was a perfect little package of what might have been in her and Finn's future. She didn't know what hurt more, the fact that Finn had that without her, or that she would never get to have it with him.

Rachel's body also ached. Almost every morning and night, Puckerman felt the need to walk around without a shirt. Rachel wasn't entirely sure what his intention was, but she couldn't help the southern stirrings she felt in response. Her chest squeezed with the image running in the back of her mind of Noah and Santana chatting after their dinner party. She smiled and laid a hand on his broad, strong chest. He smirked his "panty-dropping" smirk, as he called it, and kissed her on the cheek to say goodbye.

Shaking herself, Rachel rolled over on the bed. Now, she knew, she would never sleep because of the torrent of thoughts and feelings inside her. She tried to think of the last time she felt calm, relaxed. Surprised, she realized both times were with Noah. He complimented her at dinner and kissed her in the bathroom. She wasn't thinking during those moments. She was just feeling, feeling one thing - Noah. Sighing, she turned over once more. Now, it was exceedingly obvious her libido had woken up from a long hibernation.

 _Damn it!_ She mentally screamed. Whenever she encountered a situation like her current one, she would just reach out and call Finn. If he was in bed with her, she would reach for something other than her phone. With a self-deprecating smile, she knew she just really wanted him to wrap his strong arms around her and tell her everything was ok.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel decided that she was taking control of her life these days. No more wallowing. The lure of Noah's sleeping form was strong, especially as he was laying right outside her door. She took another breath. She slowly, ever so slowly got up.

She partially felt as if her body was moving on its own accord, as she barely felt the chill in the air around her.

As she climbed underneath the thin blanket he wore, her hands rubbed over his smooth, muscled chest. She leaned slightly to touch her lips to his, resting the rest of her body along the couch.

"Noah," she whispered. He grumbled, but she put her mouth to his once more. This time he reacted, passionately.

Rachel felt all her worries, heartache, and grief fall away with the movement of Noah's hands along her thighs and his lips capturing hers.

"Rach," he sighed, but Rachel put a finger against his plump lips.

Kissing him once more she maneuvered her body to envelop his. Her hand snaked down his abs to his treasure trail of hair. She grabbed onto him, kissing him to breathe in his grunt.

She pumped him until his release, each shift increasing her own throbbing pleasure. When he was done, he flipped them so that he loomed over her. She gave a small smile, kissed him once more, before grabbing the hand now groping her chest. She intentionally directed his lovemaking by bringing his strong, calloused fingers to her apex. "This, only this, ok?" she whispered. It had taken her seven months to lose her virginity to Finn, and just because she was feeling in dire need of satisfaction did not mean anything more should happen.

She kissed him once more to push out those kinds of thoughts of the past. His fingers moved around and in her, forcing gasps and moans out of her.

He tangled his other hand in her hair. Rachel ran her hands along his large shoulders and tight back tendons. Every inch of his lovely body radiated heat. She moaned again because he felt so amazing in her, and part of her knew it was because he had a wonderful plethora of experiences from which to learn.

The other part of her wondered how it would feel to have his mouth on her. Just the thought of the activity caused her to cum.

Panting, the two laid together in silence. Rachel watched wearily as Noah brought his dirtied hand to his mouth. Curious, Rachel did the same. Noah moaned lewdly as he wrapped his limbs around her.

"Please, stay," he breathed.

.

.

.

He woke up to the smell of sex. Noah wrinkled his brow in confusion because he was about seventy percent sure he did not have sex last night. Also, he knew Kurt and Blaine rarely did it on the couch (too many roommates). Noah kept his eyes closed as he pondered other explanations. Sam and Quinn? Noah for sure saw the little heart eyes the two were sending each other over the group dinner. His guess was they would be doin' the nasty in about three months. He could be wrong.

Puck's mind touched on the other best possibility. That last night's sex dream about Rachel was not in fact a dream. He knew the first part with her wearing just her knee socks and school girl skirt (from that one time he walked in on Finn and Rachel's "playdate") was on repeat in his spank bank, but the second part - her showing up on the couch, kissing him with ferocity, the hand job. That very well was in the realm of reality. Except for the part where it was Rachel showing up in his bed. If anything, he knew he would need to surprise her. Yet, yet. He shifted around on the couch once more. Blearily opening his eyes, he saw a coffee cup steaming on the coffee table.

He reached over and took a sip. Black, five sugars, just how he liked it.

He looked around the room. Rachel's door was closed, and there was no one else on the couch. Yet, his boxers were most definitely wet. He took a lick of the hand he dreamed had reached her velvety, wet insides, and Puck almost cried with relief. It still tasted like her. Sweet, but tangy.

It wasn't a dream.

Puck got up, showered and left, words still playing on repeat. _She actually came and slept slept with me. She wanted me_.

Rachel skillfully avoided him all day, though. And by the time he crawled back into bed, Puck was gearing up to storm into her bedroom and demand an explanation. However, a deep, sad part of him held back. No matter how many years Rachel could inhabit the room, the bed was still Finn's. Special ordered for his long lanky frame and super durable. Puck's fists clenched every time he imagined Rach and Finn doing it on that bed. He forced himself to breathe out. He wasn't going to think about the one time he came to stay over and heard the same moans and breathless sighs from last night. Nope. He wasn't.

Forcing his mind to clear, Puck relaxed on the old couch. Just as he closed his eyes, the soft warmth that was all Rachel met his lips. Shocked, he sat up quickly. She was there, again. Her cute, light tank and short shorts with green and black shit on them was all she had on. _Definitely not a dream_ , he told himself. _She would be in nothing if it was a dream._

"Noah?" she whispered.

His heart stuttered. _What did she want from him?_

He knew his furrowed eyebrows and clueless look probably killed whatever mood Rachel was in. He opened his mouth to respond, but instead, let his body lead. It usually led him in the right direction. So, he kissed her.

The next thing his brain recognized was the smooth skin of her legs under his hands and her weight pressing against his stiffening lap.

He moaned, like a lovesick girl, but he couldn't help it. Rachel Berry, woman of his dreams, was sticking her tongue down his throat while she groped his pants.

 _Oh God,_ he thought he sighed. He was going to cum faster than last time, and his cheeks started to redden. _This was embarrassing._

Noah Puckerman couldn't get his brain to decide why it was embarrassing because the next moment, Rachel was attacking his neck. She hit a sweet spot and Puck couldn't stop his hips from bucking up into her soft curves.

"God Damn," he cursed. He tried to force himself to go through anything neutral. Football schedules. Work junk.

"Noah?" she softly asked in his ear. Her curiosity and passion were arousing last time when she kissed him and told him what to do. This time, her doubt and hesitance made his heart swell. He pushed down how adorable he thought she was, always, time and time again.

He moved his hands beneath her shirt. Taking a deep breath, he moved in to kiss her where her neck met her shoulder.

"Baby, can I touch your boobs this time?" he asked using his swarmiest voice.

Scoffing, she shooed his hand away. "Noah!" she playfully whisper-screamed before laughing.

He smiled at the pure music coming from her. "Ok, ok, next time," he added as he kissed her kips again, shifting his hands to her exposed waist.

He felt Rachel pull her mouth away. She bit her bottom lip, considering. Puck's heart picked up. _Did she regret it now that they've talked? Does she want him to never speak to her again?_

She gave a shy smile as he took the opportunity to run his hand through her thick locks.

"Noah," she whispered in his ear. "You can even lick my boobs next time, if, this time, you.. lick something else."

Puck's entire body, even the throbbing parts froze.

He forced himself to quiet the raging lust that overwhelmed him as he huskily replied, "What's on for tonight?"

Not that he would ever, EVER, say no.

Rachel gave another one of those shy sexy smiles. "Me," she calmly stated, wiggling her hips over his. She gave a highly. HIGH-LY. suggestive glance down to her... her.. "I believe the technical term is oral sex."

Puck was having a really hard time breathing. His body was a live-wire and every damn single thing Rachel did was setting him off - from her adorable smiles to her . . . suggestions.

"Noah?" she asked perplexed. _Why was she perplexed? Oh yeah, he hadn't moved or breathed at all since her glance down._

"Yes, yes. God, yes!" Puck quickly stated, nearly tossing Rachel down on the blanket and lining up for his meal. _Oh God. He was going to eat her out. GOD YES._

Puck started in with ridiculous vigor. He didn't even pull her shorts (because, _hello, no undies_ ) down all the way, he was so excited.

In the back of his mind, he realized that she was totally begging for this, planned for this to happen, and the Puckerman was never one to leave a woman wanting. So, he made sure to toss his eyes up at the girls' dark ones to make sure she was indeed the one moaning and heaving in pleasure. It wasn't _just_ him.

She was. Her barely covered chest was dramatically moving up and down, and her half-lidded eyes were bright in excitement and pleasure. She moaned every time he sharply put his tongue in and swirled, and it almost felt like he was the one getting the blow.

Noah fell asleep after Rachel returned the favor, and Puck's final kiss of the night was exhilarating because they combined their salty fluids on their tongues.

Puck decided he had a whole new folder of spank bank material from now on.

The truly unfortunate thing, was that unlike last night, she didn't stay. She scrambled back to her room, flushed and rosy. And wet. So wet.

Yet it left a little disappointment ruminating in his chest. Yeah, a nighttime buddy was nice every so often, Santana was his most recent. But, Rachel Berry was so much better than that.

Over the next few days, Rachel actually acknowledged him during daylight hours. Once or twice she would tell everyone she was heading to the bathroom or the background, and then make eye contact with him.

It would usually only take a few second before he was scrambling after her. She wouldn't allow anything more than kissing during those sessions, but anything was better than silence and avoidance. _God, how he wanted her. And these nightly (almost sex) visits aren't helping._

Puck couldn't even describe how badly he wanted that to happen. Unfortunately, things were getting complicated in the house. Quinn came over more and more often to let the other guys watch Hudson, and Sam was making super obvious moves on both Rachel and Quinn. The two weren't usually in the same room, like ever, so he was getting away with it for now.

But, seeing Sam wrap his arm around Rach, or brush a hair behind her ear got Puck's blood boiling. He was never a jealous guy, but everything was different with her, with Rachel.

He was walking back to the house after work, when he heard some talking coming from the front room. The window was open, so the voices carried easily. He approached slowly since the talking did not sound friendly.

"You, bitch! You have to choose one. So, don't you dare try to tell me what to do about my love life! God! Just get over yourself!" Quinn's bitchy meter was high today.

"Seriously, Quinn, I have no idea what you are talking about." Rachel?

"Ok, ok. I get it. Finn had this secret life from you, so now you want some kind of payback, is that what this is? Date Sam while you're fucking Puck?"

Puck stopped on the steps. Ducking, he hid beneath the high window.

"No!" The outraged scream almost deafened him.

"Oh, so you aren't fucking Puck? Because I saw you two making out like horny teens behind the house. So what is it? Some kind of good girls gone bad?"

Rachel's silence worried him more than her screaming.

"I like Sam. As a person. As a friend. He's been polite and kind to me. If you want to date him and he wants you, then fine. Go for it." Rachel's voice turned hard. "What I have with Noah is none. of your. business."

Puck imagined the two having a mean girl stare down.

Finally, Quinn broke the tension. "You like Sam, as a friend," she qualified at Rachel's almost interruption, "I like Puck, as a friend. He was there for my pregnancy when Finn couldn't be. So, if you are playing with him or lying to him about what you two are doing, then I will tell Santana and we will cut you."

Rachel sighed, sounding defeated as she responded, "We are just fuck buddies. He knows that. It's nothing really. Just physical satisfaction."

Puck kept his eyes on the lightly painted wooden deck. He tried so hard not to put those coffin-closing words on repeat. _Nothing, just physical._

He swallowed down whatever wanted to burn through him, for his own stupidity, for Rachel, and Finn for introducing them in the first place.

Dropping his shit at the door, he left. At first, Puck tried to run his frustrations out on the pavement. Then, his feet hurt, so he just decided to walk to the nearest bar and get blindingly drunk, pick up a chick and see what happened.

As he sat at the stool, staring down into his drink, he felt two things. First, guilt, for trying to really steal Finn's girl, and second, shame, for thinking one whamp-bamp-thank you-ma'am would hurt her or get her out of his system.

She didn't want something real between them. Puck's drunk mind worked better than his sober one sometimes as he realized that he needed to show her. They already had great chemistry, now he needs to show her how he feels and that he would be a good, . . . whatever ( _boyfriend, lover, husband_ \- his mind supplied).

He would show her.

.

.

.

Rachel felt like a teeter-totter.

Some days, all she wanted was his smooth, graceful body to support hers and give her orgasms. Other days, she wanted his strong, broad arms and back to wrap her up and protect her from the world.

And then on really really bad days, she just wanted him to say three little words right before giving her a careful and purposeful kiss.

Rachel felt like the worst person in the world.

The group was doing a good job of both trying to move on with their lives and keep Finn's memory. Each month, they would buy his magazine. They would talk about him as if he's just out getting milk.

But, sometimes, the grief was inescapable. Rachel realized, as she was looking for another actor's number in her phone, that the contact listed "Finn," was still saved - still staring back at her, waiting for her to try it just one more time.

She took a deep breath as she gave into the temptation.

It didn't even ring. His parents had probably disconnected the line a long time ago, and that realization brought all the worry and self-hate for what she was doing with Noah to the surface. Still holding her phone, Rachel crumpled to the hardwood floor in tears.

She heard a mumbling interspersed with sobs, "He's gone, he's really really gone," only realizing on the second repetition that it was herself.

Suddenly, her door burst open, and Noah came and faced her.

"Rach, Rach, what's happening? I heard you crying, what-" he noticed the phone in her hand. Taking it, he deduced what caused her breakdown. His forefinger hovered over the confirm delete button.

"No!" Rachel screamed, reaching for the cell.

Noah grabbed her shoulder, meeting her teary gaze. "Rach, look at me. It's ok. Look, at this. This, is just a number. Deleting this, is not the same as deleting him from our lives." Rachel looked back at the device. _It's just a number._

She nodded slightly. Noah deleted it.

Gasping for air, Rachel wrapped her arms around herself.

Noah slid closer to her, and moved his arms over hers. "It's ok, Rach. You won't forget him. Neither will I. Neither will Kurt or Sam or Blaine. Neither will Quinn or Hudson. Because we have each other, ok? You have me and I've got you." He gently placed his hand over her hair and smoothed it down. "I've got you."

Rachel allowed two more tears to fall, before sniffling. She knew she needed to get a hold of herself, but the warm embrace of the man around her was overwhelmingly comforting. She gave herself two more breaths before pulling away. Blinking, she wiped her eyes and examined her friend.

"Thank you, Noah," she whispered, somewhat shocked.

He nodded, not saying a word. With a final, soft rub down her arm, he stood and left the room.

Rachel couldn't help sniffling two more times before gathering herself from the floor.

From that moment on, Rachel noticed a shift. Noah held doors for her. He made her coffee in the mornings. He looked to her when making a decision, asked her opinion. When the group would watch a movie together, he specifically would bully Sam into moving, just so he could sit by her. By the end, the two would inevitably be snuggled together under a blanket.

Rachel felt like the weather had changed without her noticing. Noah was becoming a true friend to her. And it was frightening.

The worst part of the entire change was the fact that Noah no longer wanted to do anything but kiss, even at night. When she would ask about their previous activities, he would smile and agree to "do you, baby, but I can take care of myself."

It was strange.

The whole thing got even stranger at the end of her most recent promotional event for a new movie she was staring in. It was called, "Then and Now" and it was about a young girl who discovered her grandparents' disturbing actions in relation to a past world-changing apocalypse. Along the way, she makes friends and works to stop the same catastrophe from happening again.

Rachel wanted to invite the whole group to go, but she only had four tickets, total. As she sat in the kitchen, Rachel had pondered what to do, when Noah walked in, again sans shirt.

"Whatcha doin, Rach?" he whispered.

It seemed she had been distracted and everyone else was in bed. Softly, she answered, "I only have three guest tickets for the preview of my new movie. A few other stars will be there, so it's a great networking event. I'm just trying to decide who needs it more.." she trailed off.

Noah sat down in the seat next to her. "Ok, so what've we got. There's Kurt, designer, Sam, model, I think? Although, wasn't he saying something about going into stunts? Santana would love a new modeling job, but she doesn't need to rub elbows with people. Who else? Quinn? She could not care less, really." Noah's voice was as comforting as a warm hearth, fire crackling in the cold.

Rachel nodded, agreed with his assessment. "But, Kurt wouldn't go without Blaine, so that's two down already. Noah, you have done so much for me, that I couldn't possibly ignore what this could do for your studio as well. I guess I just don't know who would benefit from this more."

Noah chuckled, placing his large, heated hand on her shoulder. "Well, there's your problem, Rach. You're thinking of everyone but yourself. Everyone's had a hard year, but this premiere is also for you. Who do you want by your side?"

His enticing hazel eyes drew Rachel to him. Before placing her lips on his, she sighed, "You." He opened his mouth, sucking her bottom lip in between his. Rachel felt like he was sipping her like she was a precious nectar and he the bee.

The kiss turned passionate as his stood to have his hands grasp her waist, knocking his chair over. The sound of the wood on the linoleum broke Rachel's pleasurable haze. She pulled back slowly.

"Noah, what's happening?" she asked gently.

Rachel shook herself from her memory, looking around for her arm candy. Rachel allowed a small seed of bitterness to hide under her heart as she remembered the last thing he did that night. Kissing her cheek softly, he released her, smiled, and said goodnight. Rachel decided that despite whatever was going on in that silly boy's head, she still wanted him on her arm tonight. With that thought, she saw his dark hair move through the crowd.

Rachel gave a small smile as he finally reached her, slipping her hand in between his arm and chest. "There you are," she whispered in his ear.

"I'm always here for you, Rach," he responded in the same hushed tone. Rachel's smile faltered at the dead serious look on his face.

"Miss Berry! Miss Berry! Over here!" The reporters snapped photos and called out to her. She resumed her mega-watt smile and rested her hand more firmly on the inside of Noah's elbow.

"Who is your date tonight, Miss Berry?"

Rachel laughed slightly as she turned to Noah, "This is Noah Puckerman, owner and manager of Puck Off Beats and Sounds Recording Studio."

"There are rumors that after your fiance's death, you started dating your male co-star in the film. With the steamy scene shown tonight, it doesn't sound far off. What do you have to say to that?"

Rachel forced herself to remain pleasant. Rumors about her love life were constantly debated, even when she was with Finn. "Those are just rumors, really. I'm still grieving, so it isn't likely I'll be taking up with someone else so soon."

"Well, what about this handsome devil? He's not getting a taste of berries tonight?"

Shocked at the crude level the reports had steeped to, Rachel prepared to fire off a classy and scathing retort.

Instead, Puck beat her to it. "Hey, bimbos, how about you do as my studio says and Fuck off? She's not that kind of skank. This woman is wife material. You disrespect her, you disrespect me. And you won't like the results."

With that, Noah led her out to her car.

They hadn't said a word to each other since.

It's been four days.

Every time Rachel thought of what she wanted to respond, the idea that Noah saw her as the marriage type and worthy to be defended, made her pause. _What exactly did that imply?_ she wondered as she lay in bed. He had been so physically distant, yet emotionally open with her recently that Rachel felt as if she was the one disrespectful to Noah. Rachel put her hands over her face as she shamefully realized that she had been using Noah's delightful body as a distraction from her pain.

Groaning, Rachel turned over on her side. How could she fix this? she wanted to cry aloud.

Her determined and persistent side of her personality took over as she decided to do whatever she could to apologize for her appalling actions towards the man who suddenly met all her needs, and wants.

.

.

.

Noah looked at Hudson askance. "Really, dude? Your new friend Rachel said what?"

Hudson's adorable face met Noah's with a smile. "She as'ed what your favorite song and color and candy are." His attention drifted back to the three toy cars he was "zooming," as he called it. "She's silly." He gave an innocent little chuckle as he reached for a fourth black truck.

Noah's eyes narrowed. "Whadya mean?"

Hudson let loose a great sigh as though the conversation was tediously preventing his playtime. "She kept saying she wants to 'pologize, but I said. Just say sorry. That's what Mommy says to do."

Noah took in the information with a scratch of his head and a sip of his soda. "Apologize? For what?"

Hudson mere shifted the upper half of his body, trying to signal and end to the conversation. "I don' know, Uncle Puck. She just said she wants to say a berry big sorry," he whined.

Nodding, Noah recognized the limits of the young boy's memory and patience. Patting his wild brunette hair, Puck sighed, "Thanks, bud."

The knot in Puck's stomach wouldn't leave. First it was Santana calling him.

"Would you please tell your new girl to back off. Just because we ate chicken fingers at the same table does not make us friends."

"San, what are you talkin' about?"

"The midget from the kumbaya dinner wanted to know your favorite place to eat and where you like to go on dates. I told her off, at first but once she told me she was a bitch to you, I let her know. Burgers and your bedroom."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Are you talking about Rachel?"

"Small and mouthy, yeah. That's her. Btws, can you watch the little guy? I got a hot date."

Second, there was Quinn.

"You know, I think you've got a good one there," she blithely commented as she dropped off Hudson.

"What do you mean?"

Quinn rolled her eyes slightly, as she looked at her phone. "Rachel. I know it may not have started out how you wanted," she gave him a glance, "I mean we all did see you gazing at her all through every dinner ever, and the way you two snuggle on the couch is beyond tooth-ache sweet. But, I think she's coming around." With an airy laugh, she added, "Rachel asked what your favorite drink is, and your 'team,'" she mockingly added air quotes. Quinn shrugged one delicate shoulder and with a smile left through the front door.

Now, Rachel had brought Hudson in on her little scheme. Puck shook his Mohawk and let it lie. I mean, it didn't sound like she had a bad plan up her sleeve, just something.

After a few hours, Quinn returned for her son, leaving Puck alone with his thoughts.

When driving back home, he considered picking up dinner, but decided to put it off. He would rather drink a beer and watch the game in his boxers.

Casually opening the door, Puck looked up. The clang of the keys hitting the hardwood floor reminded Puck to close his mouth. However, he really didn't feel all that ashamed considered what had greeted him.

Rachel.

In a soft, silk, red and white, see-though

Teddy.

Her cheeks were dusted a light pink and her hands gripped tightly behind her, pushing out her bra-covered breasts. She had the same air of innocence and pure sex that most of his dreams attributed to her.

She bit her bottom lip and Puck was done for. He slammed the door closed and ran to her. He couldn't stop himself as he devoured her mouth, lips, and neck.

Rachel was making words.

"Wait, wait, Puck. I just -ohhmm... yeah," her breathy sighs just added to the perfect sex-fantasy ambiance.

However, Puck heard her hesitancy and smelt something. Something delicious. Looking around, he saw a to-go bag of his favorite burger place along with a stack of Snickers and his favorite beer. In the background, his rendition of the song Sweet Caroline was softly playing. Puck felt like his chest was going to pound out of his chest.

Turning once more to the girl in his arms, he met her shy chocolate brown gaze.

"You did all this, for me?" He whispered.

Rachel nodded slightly. "I wanted to apologize. My behavior has been appalling these past few weeks, and I.." she started picking at the buttons on his shirt.

Puck felt warm all over. Not hot, but warm, the kind of warmth one feels when all possible good things align in life - when you're loved.

"Babe, you didn't need to do this for me," he answered.

"No," her voice was stern but her look was shameful. "I do need to. I used you, Noah, for my own comfort and your physical assets."

Puck chuckled, "Well, have you seen my guns?"

Rachel nearly rolled her eyes as she softly responded, "Yes, Noah, they're lovely," sweetly patting his upper arm. "But, I think you and I both know that there is much more to appreciate from you than your admittedly wonderful body." She finally, finally met his eyes. "You are the kindest, most loyal, and best friend anyone could have."

Puck let her sweet body slip to his fingertips as he took half a step back. "Friend?"

His girl's eyes widened as she realized her statement. "Oh, no, Noah! I mean, you are a great friend, and an even better...lover, but I suppose the underlying intention of my statement was to portray how muti-"

"Babe, use smaller words, and quickly," he interrupted, squeezing her smooth hips.

She chuckled with a sexy warmth. "I'm sorry, Noah." She grew serious. "I'm sorry for loving only what I could see and not what I should've seen. I'm sorry for not appreciating and caring for you as a person. I will strive to do so from now on, especially since I have seen how much you appreciate me as a person."

Puck tried his hardest, but he couldn't hold back. "Are you Berry sorry?"

Puck thought the small wrinkle of confusion between her eyebrows was beyond adorable. "What?"

"Are you berry berry sorry?" He laughed, moving his hands to her ticklish spots.

Rachel couldn't hold back her laughs either. As she started to break down, Puck bent down and threw her over his shoulder. With a squeal, she fisted her cute hands in his shirt. He walked straight into her bedroom. "Noah?! What are you doing?"

Puck knew he needed to have the next part of this convo face-to-face. Setting her down, he gazed deep into her warm brown depths. "Rachel, what I'm doing, or what I hope I'm doing is moving in here with you." Moving a loose strand of hair behind her ear, he whispered, "I know this room holds a lot of memories, for both of us. I would never want to destroy those. But, I realized that we can just make new memories. Together. You ok with that?"

Pucks heart seemed to recognize the importance of this question. Not only was he asking her to be with him, he was asking her to move on, officially, from Finn.

After a heavy pause, she nodded firmly. "I am ready to be with you, Noah. Completely. Together. With you. For however long you want."

Her meaning was not lost on him. With a sparkle in his eyes, he tossed her onto the bed. "Then how about we christen the bed, you change, then we eat?" His previously condescending smirk, he knew, softened whenever he looked at her, even now.

"Please, Noah. I've been waiting so long," she started to beg.

"Not as long as I have," he whispered before meeting their lips.

.

.

Epilogue

Rachel realized so many things in this past year. She realized that love truly is everywhere. She realized what grief is, and heartache. She saw a child bloom in the care and love of her new and old friends. She knew what it was to lose your other half. And, most importantly, she embraced finding it again, that deeply personal connection with another.

The woman in black turned to the man holding her hand. It had been a year. They gently laid a bouquet on the grave site. The woman kissed her gloved hand and placed it on the light grey stone. The man placed the beer in his hand on the grass beside the spot.

The woman said aloud, to the wind, "I miss you so much."

Turning to her mohawked companion, she smiled slightly and added, "And I love you so much," before placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

The End.


End file.
